degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Brightside (2)
Mr. Brightside (2) is the nineteenth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 16, 2011. Summary Dave is being such a total sweetheart about Alli's parental situation. If he has to have her home by curfew and steer clear of her parents, so be it. But Alli's tired of hiding, and she knows that if anyone deserves her family's blessing, it's Dave. Can she finally break down the Bhandari barrier? Drew is obsessed with fighting; it's like a drug to him, and Katie's curious, even intrigued... but not impressed. Drew likes this girl: she's tough and no-nonsense, but also understanding. Can she help him open up and find a healthier solution for his problems, or can Drew expect a different ending? Holly J. knows that her request put her birth mother in a tough spot—recovery from kidney donation is no joke, and Dawn is a single mom. As the two of them make peace with reality, can Fiona find another way to help her best friend? Main Plot Drew apologizes to Katie, by giving her an apology coffee, for blaming her for ratting on him to Principal Simpson, and offers to be the sports reporter for the Degrassi newspaper. Julian and Owen tell Drew about an underground MMA fighting ring, and they all go there that night. Drew goes up against someone and almost gets knocked unconscious. Drew continues to insist on training harder. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees and falls asleep in the meeting and has a nightmare about getting beaten up. Later, when Drew tells Katie that he didn't write the article, he confesses that he got jumped over spring break, and kisses her. Drew then goes back to the fighting ring for a rematch. He wins, but afterward uses all the built-up rage he has to beat the guy until he’s unconscious. Katie shows up and calms down Drew and leaves with him. Katie then begins to teach Drew a more peaceful way to defend himself: Tae Kwon Do. Sub Plot Alli talks to Dave and they agree to start over and introduce Dave to her parents as her boyfriend. Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are okay with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. With Dave getting along so well with her family that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. However, Alli learns that she’s been accepted into a science program, and she’ll have to be away for the entire summer. Third Plot Holly J. apologizes to Dawn for yelling at her the day previous and instead decides to focus on getting to know Dawn. While working on Holly J.’s prom dress, she shows Fiona pictures of Dawn’s old prom dress. Fiona wants the dress and says she’ll pay Dawn $20,000 for it. Dawn agrees, and that also means Dawn and Holly J. can go through with the kidney transplant. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE Mr. Brightside]" by The Killers. *This is the last appearance of Dawn. |-| Gallery= degrassi-mr-brightside-pt2-full-q12.jpg degrassi-mr-brightside-pt1-full-g99.jpg Tumblr lq1vareoa01qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1uhccFQn1r0v1wmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1v7hSGX41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1v6iCfPI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1vhomafN1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1vg19LW21qct0ifo1 500.jpg D11_-May-27_-SS-_0184.jpg rrq.jpg 00265.jpg eew.jpg ddw.jpg ttg.jpg ood.png mmg.png nnh.png ggh.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.31.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.33.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.34.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.34.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.35.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.35.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.36.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.36.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.37.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.38.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.38.47 AM.png d11_ may 27_ ss _1792.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0097.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0345.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0466.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0469.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0604.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1652.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1736.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1716.jpg.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1119-dave.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1119-holly.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1119-owen.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0100.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0455.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0483.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0566.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1240.jpg.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Katie Bergin as Dawn *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Jason Bell as Fighter 1 *Garret Bullock as Fight referee *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Stephan James as Julian Williams *Jake Teel as Fighter 2 Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Alli: "You're a prince." Dave: "Yeah...and you're my princess." *Katie (to Drew): "What is Drew Torres afraid of?" *Katie: "Where are you going?" Drew: "Don't follow me." |-| Featured Music= *"An Island Now" by The Canvas Waiting - Heard when Drew kisses Katie. *"I Wonder" by Bobby Bazini''' '-' '''Heard when Drew and Katie make peace and practice martial arts. |-| Links= *Watch Mr. Brightside (2) on YouTube *Watch Mr. Brightside (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes